Cherry Death
by Tiryn
Summary: Katie never understood why bad luck seemed to stick to her like a magnet. So when she's kidnapped by 3 silver-haired idiots, meets 2 amazing kids, AND falls in love with a certain blond, how can she not blame everything on bad luck?a
1. Chapter 1

This is my story for Final Fantasy VII, so please read and review ^^.

I don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'Telepathic thoughts'_

lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

**_Cherry Death_**

**_I

* * *

_**

The boiling sun hit on me as I run through the desert on my stormy gray motorcycle. Me, being dressed in black and red and is unaffected by heat, didn't feel the heat that would scorch the living daylights out of somebody else. My trench coat flapped in the wind as I seemingly flew through the landscape.

I should really tell you who I am before you get confused any further.

Well, my name is Katie, a seemingly happy name for a broody personality. I always wear black except for my pure white choker that had a silver moon and howling wolf symbol that was my good luck charm. Yeah, I'm just a bundle of joy riding a motorcycle with a huge smile on my face.

Yeah right.

At the moment I'm going to visit my cousin, Vincent Valentine, to actually just talk for a bit and catch up. I haven't seen him since the Lucrecia accident. She was a total bitch to Vincent, but I would never say that to Vincent because he loved her very much.

I shook my head at the reasoning of Vincent loving such a bitch. Why he did I'll never know.

I suddenly heard shots being fired toward me. I swerved and avoided the shots. I looked back and saw three silver-haired teens riding motorcycles and firing shots at me. I smiled a bit.

My boring day just got a little bit exciting.

An apartment in the side of my motorcycle opened up to reveal my precious hand gun, Luna. She was a black beauty, that was for sure. I trusted her with my life and never has she let me down once.

I shot back at the front of the motorcycles, hoping to blast there front tires and let them skid off in this wasteland. Unfortunately, I only hit one tire and he seemed to be the leader. He jumped off of his and jumped to another one of the others. I rolled my eyes and shot again, except I only heard a clicking sound. "Dammit." I hissed. Why did I have to run out of bullets now?

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I chanted to myself over and over again. I turned around and started going faster. Another shot was heard and I swerved, trying to miss the bullet, but it already hit my back tire. My tire swerved and crashed, me along with it. It hurt like Hell, let me tell you that. I got up after I was sure that the crashing stopped and then I was knocked out by one of the silver-haired idiots.

Oh, this can't be good.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know I have enough stories, but I decided to do this one anyway.**_

_**Can't wait to hear opinions ^^  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is my story for Final Fantasy VII, so please read and review ^^.

I don't own anything! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_'Telepathic thoughts'_

lines are either time skips or a change of POV

* * *

**_Cherry Death_**

**_II

* * *

_**

I woke with a throb in my head and feeling like I was just knocked out and carried for probably hundreds of miles. I shook myself of this and thought _'It's creepy how accurate my subconscious can be in these types of situations._**_'_** I tried standing up and noticed that I was chained to a white tree in a forest next to a lake surrounded by hundreds of children. I looked at them all carefully and saw the three silver-haired bastards that tore up my good motorcycle and kidnapped me, possibly tied me to this tree, and, more than likely, kidnapped all of these poor kids!

I was getting more and more pissed off when every minute ticked by. I listened to one of the guys talking about saving 'Mother' (whoever the hell she was) and that they could all help revive her if they joined with the lifestream by drinking it's water!

It wasn't right! I knew that by drinking the water of the lifestream, it would bring the drinker bad luck if they didn't have pure souls and pure hearts like young... children...

"Damn." I quietly cursed to myself. I looked at all of the kids around the lifestream, noticing that a few were getting in the stream. I saw a little girl, being held back by one of the silver-haired bastards, holding a torn teddy bear and wearing a light pink dress. Her brown hair was put up in two high ponytails, but she wasn't crying, which I admired her for. It seemed like she was looking at something, so I followed her line of vision towards a young boy who was starting to drink. He had brown hair and was wearing dirty clothes, but I didn't know what color eyes he had since his back was turned to me.

"Damn." I cursed again. One of the silver haired guys turned toward me with a somewhat mad smile on his face.

"Ah, sister," Again with the sister crap! "You have awaken." I growled angrily through my gritted teeth. I don't really know them, but kidnapping kids and making them drink the Lifestream is one of the most stupid things that anybody has ever done! And that's coming from someone who has mad a lot of stupid mistakes, but at least I was sane when I made them!

"Listen here, creep," I growled. He looked at me with what seemed to be surprise. "I ain't your 'sister', so how about untying me from this poor tree, get those children out of there, and get them back home before I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" I yelled out the last part. What can I say, I was pissed beyond recognition. He looked shocked for a second, but turned away from me to make sure that the kids were actually drinking it all.

I ground my teeth. I knew that I wasn't that strong, but if I knew where the knot was, I could get out of this in no time and, hopefully, beat the shit out of these stupid, dumb ass, silver haired guys!

I really hate it when I feel helpless at these times. I then heard a strange sound; it sounded like a motorcycle coming in fast. I desperately sought out the little girl's eyes, hoping to tell her that someone is coming to save us. I caught her dark brown eyes brimming with tears. I tried to send a message with my eyes that everything will be alright. I did one, slow, careful nod. She did the same thing back and I relaxed, but just a little bit.

This battle is going to be long and very deadly, I can just feel it!

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter is also pathetically short, but people are urging me to update as soon as possible, so this is the result of me being lazy -.-

Anyways, time to thank my beautiful reviewers ^^

_Ms. Cloud Strife _I'll have to admit, this is also one of my favorites XD I kinda dedicate this chapter to you, so I hope you like it, pathetic as it is ^.^u I will update it as soon as I can ^^

_Alexandria Volturi _Thanks and I'll also update as soon as I can

Okay, I dedicate all of my chapters to my reviewers (if I have any) or it's dedicated to a specific reviewer, but it's still dedicated to all of my reviewers XD Anyways, hope all readers and reviewers like it ^^


End file.
